As personal computers offer more and more services to users, the number of accessory devices or accessories related to the computer and its functions is increasing. These accessories only add to the clutter around the area of the computer. This becomes problematic when space is limited. For example, typically, a user's desk at home is large enough only to accommodate the computer's display and keyboard. If the desk is larger, then perhaps, a printer and fax machine will be squeezed onto the desk.
When the clutter builds, accessories can easily be misplaced or damaged. For accessories that have sensitive components, e.g., exposed contacts, their operation can be impaired if the components become contaminated by dirt or oils found on the user's fingers or on the desk.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for organizing one or more accessories around a personal computer such that the user can easily locate the accessories and the accessories can be protected from harm. The present invention addresses such a need.